Joseph Gose School
Jospeh Gose School Is Amercan Japan Animed Series That Primared Augest 4, 1999, The Show Has Run 12 Years On JTV And Is 3rd Longest Runing Series Behind Joseph Band And Joseph And Chris It Is 10th LR Origal Of The World Of LR Shorts Family Joseph Gose School Noval Was Relesed June 12, 1995 It Still Contiues to be make sence series aired Joseph Gose School Was Reveled By TV Tokyo In 1996 When Series Was Rejected by them in April 1997 it Was Later Pitched On JTV June 1998 When Show Got Push Back Around September 1998 And Begained Air Augest 4, 1999 JTV Currently Devolpeming A 10th Grade Series Joseph Gose School 2: The Untitle Story Joseph Gose School Won Total 6 Awards Becomeing One Of 90s Series Best In Primetime It Also Have Total 13 Spin Ofs Witch Sanay And Tike Tanner Christain Are Both Scuess Spins Ofs Joseph Gose School The Movie NA: July 2 1999 JP: September 13 1996 PAL: April 22 2000 Spin Offs Carly(2010-2011) Tike Tanner Christain Series(2009-Present) The Jake Meadows Show (2009-2011) Cooper (2009-2010) The Millers (2010,2012-Present) Sanay (2011-Present) The Chad Show(2011) Tanner (2011-Present) Austain(2011-Present) Caldea (2011) J.J. Series(2011-Present) John's House(2011-Present) Trevor And Andrew(2011-Present) Orther Joseph Gose School Shows Joseph Gose School Pre-K Shorts(2002-2007)(Aired On JTV) Joseph Gose School 3rd Grade: The Lost Epsiode(2008-Present)(Aired LR Channel) Joseph Gose School The Anime Series(2010-Present)(Aired On Nick) Joseph Gose School Pre-K: Remake(2011-Present)(Aired On JTV) Elememtary School 'Season 1:' Joseph Gose School Pre-K NA: \Augest 4, 1999 - July 21, 2002 JP: Augest 2, 1999 - July 2, 2002 PAL: July 1 2000 - March 3 2003 'Season 2:' Joseph Gose School Kinder NA: April 22 2002 - May 11 2003 JP: September 12 2002 - April 4 2003 PAL: December 12 2002 - July 12 2003 'Season 3:' Joseph Gose School The Orngenal NA/JP: Augest 11 2003 - December 1 2003 PAL: July 14 2003 - September 31 2003 'Season 4:' Joseph Gose School 2nd Grade NA: Augest 3 2004 - September 2 2005 JP: March 14 2004 - May 14 2005 PAL: June 1 2004 - July 1 2005 'Season 5:' Joseph Gose School 3rd Grade NA:September 1 2005 - October 2 2006 JP: April 1 2005 - July 2 2006 PAL: April 31 2005 - September 12 2006 'Season 6:' Joseph Gose School 4th Grade NA: September 7 2006 - June 4 2007 JP: May 13 2006 - Augest 1 2007 PAL: June 8 2006 - June 14 2007 'Season 7:' Joseph Gose School 5th Grade NA: Augest 15 2007 - May 3 2010 JP: Augest 1 2007 - May 14 2010 PAL: Augest 22 2007 - May 22 2010 Middle School 'Season 8:' Joseph Gose School 6th Grade NA: Augest 26 2008 - January 1 2010 JP: May 1 2009 - November 1 2010 PAL: March 1 2008 - September 22 2010 'Season 9:' Joseph Gose School 7th Grade NA: Augest 24 2009 - Augest 22 2010 JP: June 24 2009 - June 22 2010 PAL July 24 2009 - July 22 2010 'Season 10:' Joseph Gose School 8th Grade NA: Augest 23 2010 - May 27 2011 JP: May 31 2010 - April 12, 2011 PAL July 23 2010 - September 1, 2011 High School 'Season 11:' Joseph Gose School: Hardcore Adventure NA: Augest 22, 2011 - Present (Also Know As Joseph Gose School: Hardcore Adventures) JP: April 14 2011 - Present (Also Know Know As Joseph Gose School 9th Grade) PAL: September 2 2011 - Present 'Season 12': Joseph Gose School 2: The Untitle Story NA: July 2012 JP: June 2012 PAL: TBA 2012 Characters Awards DVD REALSED James Tyler Annoued After 13th Annivercy Of Joseph Gose School That They Will Celebrate A DVD Collention Of Joseph Gose School Golden Age (1999-2007) Category:List of programs broadcast by JTV